Trampa Explosiva
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: ..Una de esas noches, antes de besarla por primera vez en el día, ella pidió que hiciera arte para ella, un arte diferente al que le hacía por las noches. *Deisaku* Drabble.


Hola, aquí con un Drabble presentado por Kaído y por mí, espero que les guste, besos.

**Advertencias**: Lime.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no nos pertenece, es de MasashiSama.

**Dedicatorias**: a todos los fans del Deisaku

_**Trampa Explosiva: **_

…Suspiró, mientras sentía los dedos de la chica delinear la cicatriz que unía la boca en su abdomen, ella lo hacía realmente bien…

Cerró los ojos mientras se permitía saborear con sus manos, el cuerpo encima suyo; la oyó gemir por lo bajo, cuando una de sus palmas se atrevió a morder uno de sus pezones…

La había encontrado inconciente, a un kilómetro de donde se encontraba la nueva base de Akatsuki. La vio, tendida sobre el pasto, con el pelo rosa cubriendo su rostro sutilmente, sus manos flexionadas con el verde pasto abrazando sus dedos, y una expresión serena en su cara.

No había señal alguna de que la chica fuera ninja, se acercó a una distancia prudente, impregnándose de un olor a cerezo que le nubló el juicio.

Era una inigualable obra de arte: debía tenerla.

…

La llevó, escondiéndola, seguro de que no la descubrieran. La recostó sobre el tatami en lo que era su habitación, y le dio una _fugaz _mirada antes de marcharse.

Cuando volvió, la encontró sentada sobre el suelo, con las lágrimas delineando su fino rostro y mojando su piel cremosa.

Hum, esa pieza de arte sería suya.

Le calmó, reprimiendo el deseo de ser brusco y explosivo, pero no pudo evitar besarla, cuando por fin una sonrisa, hizo acto de presencia en el rostro de la joven.

Ella se resistió, por un momento, hasta que ya no lo hizo más…

La hizo suya esa noche, con esa prisa que lo caracterizaba, pero sin perder ningún detalle de su cuerpo, de sus reacciones, de las palabras entrecortadas que soltó.

Lo mismo pasó la noche siguiente, y la siguiente…

…

Durante el día no la veía, diciéndose que ella sólo florecía de noche, cuando la luna iluminaba levemente su rostro perlado en sudor mientras le hacía el _amor_.

Ella no preguntaba demasiado, él le llevaba agua, comida, y la chica tan sólo se entretenía moldeando con sus pequeñas manos, una pequeña porción de arcilla que el rubio le había entregado.

Una de esas noches, antes de besarla por primera vez en el día, ella pidió que hiciera arte para ella, un arte diferente al que le hacía por las noches.

Él, soberbio y arrogante, formó fácilmente un pájaro pequeño, de arcilla explosiva, obsequiándoselo a la chica, sabiendo que ésta ignoraba el verdadero propósito de ese _inocente_ objeto.

La sonrisa perfecta, y sus ojos brillantes; fueron suficientes para encender sus deseos, de hacerla explotar con el orgasmo.

…Cayó exhausto sobre el tatami, dejando, por primera vez, que el cuerpo femenino se aferrará al suyo…

Frunció el seño, una chica para él no significaba más que una noche, un botón que florecía para luego marchitarse, pero algo había pasado con ella, esa mocosa hacía posible aquella explosión cálida en su pecho, ¿podría ser posible que existiera el arte permanente? ¿Aquél que perdura en el tiempo? Así, con esta interrogante, se durmió, inundado de un olor característico a cerezos, de su pieza de arte favorita…

…

Despertó con una sonrisa en sus labios, al sentir el ruido de una explosión. Pero su expresión cambió, al darse cuenta que el ruido, provenía de la Base…

Sus brazos buscaron un cuerpo en él lugar vacío, y su mente, astuta, no tardó en darse cuenta de que _ella_ sabía que su obsequio no era una simple obra de arte. _Sonrió_, sabiendo que no podría escapar ya de la explosión; pero antes de que las llamas lo alcanzarán, pudo encontrar un trozo de papel amarillento –escrito con sangre- arriba de su pecho.

Rezaba:

_Deidara-senpai: el arte es una explosión, sin embargo, los shinobi de Konoha, poseemos una voluntad de Fuego, un arte eterno,… así como una marioneta._

_Haruno Sakura._

_Fiel shinobi de la Hoja._

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Hum.

KATSU

**Owari da! **

Espero les haya gustado ;D, y si así es, nos gustaría saber que opinan :D.

Prometemos pronto traer la conti de _**Rosas Artificiales**_, es que con los exámenes y todo eso :s ustedes entenderán u_u

Un saludo y besos.

Que anden bien.

Ya saben, si tienen tele, ¡Ahí se ven!

**FUGADADELPAQUETE&KAÍDODELKATRE**


End file.
